Home
by D.M.A.S
Summary: she's thinking...GC, what else?


_Summary: She's thinking...C/G _

Today.

Yea right that is the word she's been searching for.

Today.

Not yesterday.

Not tomorrow.

Today.

Today is a normal, no not that normal day.

She's been driving a lot lately.

Which isn't unusual in her job but she's been driving a lot lately in her free time.

Today.

A few hours ago she was driving to where she is now.

She drove to no place in particular.

Just out of the city.

To a place in the desert.

A place where no one at least not more than one person would thought she'd be going to.

She just needed to leave the city with all it's memories behind.

Memories she doesn't want to be reminded of.

Any more.

She'd been there at least the last two decades.

She loves the city.

She always did.

And she still does.

Even after everything happened there.

But it always had been the happy moments which have captured her heart and soul to stay. Today.

Today she's looking back.

There are not so many happy moments but those who are there are the reason to stay.

There are a lot more bad memories there.

But even just for one of those happy ones she'd stay.

She wouldn't leave forever.

She just needs a couple of hours without all the dead bodies.

Without the fact that her ex-husband died there a few years ago.

Without the thought that her real father who's living there told her he's her father when she was about 40 years old.

Without every second thinking about the one man whom she knows more than 20 years and who's been her best friend for as long as she's knowing him.

Him.

The one person she's been loving for more than 20 years.

The one person she really loves.

She never loved anyone more than him.

He's her world and without him she wouldn't be were she's now.

She wouldn't be here.

She wouldn't still be living in this city.

The city which is an aim of many vacation trips of people.

Which is for most people nothing more than taking vacation from the real world.

Where they can have fun day and night and every time in between.

Where people use to get married in split-second thoughts.

Where it's possible to get married by a person looking like Elvis.

The city where everyone in the world would say he'd love to be there but most of them couldn't dream of living there.

But they don't know anything about the city.

For them it's just a place you need to visit but not to stay.

For her it's different and always had been.

For her it's more than that.

She always wanted to live here and she does.

For her it's more.

And she's one of not that many persons knowing that you can live here like in every other city.

Once she came here it was amazing to see all these lights shining night and day.

To see all those people gambling at any time.

She knows that you can get up at any time of the day and there's just one thing looking different in the skyline of Las Vegas.

It's just the daylight changing into the night sky or vice versa.

But it doesn't amaze her anymore.

After more than 20 years she's got used to it.

Used to live here.

But it's still like living in a dream.

A never ending dream.

A wonderful dream.

Today.

Well to bring her back to reality.

Today.

Today he finally asked her.

After more than 20 years he asked her.

She has to drive back.

Back where she belongs.

Back to the city.

Back to the memories.

Back to the people gambling around the clock.

Back to him.

Today.

Life is perfect.

Not all the time.

But once in a while it is.

Today.

Today it is perfect.

Like it had been the last 20 years.

There had been failures and mistakes.

There had been bruises and healing.

There had been anger and joy.

But isn't it that what makes life perfect?

That and the not knowing what will come next.

But together they'll go thru all of this.

Just as they've done it all the time before.

Eventually she knows that life is perfect.

With that in mind she turns on the engine and drives back.

Back to where she belongs.

The slight pink sky turns slowly into dark blue as her car is reaching the city she calls 'home'.


End file.
